1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a device and a method for correcting a shake, and more particularly, to a digital photographing apparatus having a shake correction function, a method of controlling the same, and a computer-readable storage medium for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital photographing apparatus photographs a subject by converting an optical signal, which is input through an optical unit such as a lens and a diaphragm, into an electrical signal at an image pickup device. The image pickup device receives the optical signal from the subject while a shutter is opened, thereby exposing the image pickup device. If the digital photographing apparatus is shaken due to hand trembling of a user or the like while the shutter is opened, there occurs a shake on a photographed image. The digital photographing apparatus may provide a function of correcting the shake generated due to the hand trembling of the user.